


Drawers

by Firecadet



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Caring, Forgiveness, Gen, Love, Trust, after the framework, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecadet/pseuds/Firecadet
Summary: Fitz opens a drawer for the first time since leaving the FrameworkSet after season 4.Vignette looking at Fitz and Simmons' relationship after the Framework.Minor warning for light bondage references.





	Drawers

He hasn't opened that particular drawer since he left the Framework.

He hasn't been able to bring himself to.

The devices inside are very simple: a pair of handcuffs, wrapped with pink, sparkly fluff, and a simple strip of leather, split in the middle by a polyethylene ball.

It'd been a fun game for them to play.

Mad Scientist, Beautiful Prisoner.

Now...

Fitz knows what being a mad scientist means.

He knows what it felt like to enjoy torturing people.

To enjoy causing them pain and fear.

To have power over them.

With Simmons, everything had been consensual. Everything had been fun. Nothing had hurt more than a feather being run over sensitive skin.

Now...

She steps into the room, chattering away, before she notices what he's holding.

"I'm up for it if you want, Fitz." She says. She starts to strip.

Then she notices the tears in his eyes. The way the hand not holding the simple bondage gear is clenched into a fist.

"Oh, Fitz." Simmons says. Her overclothes are already a pile on the floor.

Then she throws her arms around him, and just holds him, crying with him.

She still loves him. She still cares about him.

Even after meeting The Doctor.

Even after he shot her in the leg, and put a gun to her head.

She is the one thing he is clinging to.

Jemma.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm interested in feedback and comments on this little piece.  
> Improved after watching relevant episodes.


End file.
